Sneaky
by L33tKyuubi
Summary: When Kyon suspects the mysterious new transfer student of hiding something big, Haruhi makes a not-so-surprising declaration.
1. Meeting

Another mysterious transfer student? This close to the end of our last year? Why would someone's parents be so cruel and unusual to their child like that? Nobody likes to get transferred to another school. Not this close to graduation.

But it was true. And there he was. Standing slouched in front of the class with a bored expression on his face. He actually reminded me of myself. That was a scary thought.

The teacher asked him to introduce himself. "Shinobu Takatsuki." He said bluntly. Without another word or gesture to the rest of the class, he quietly took his seat across the room. I glanced over my shoulder. Haruhi was eying him like a hawk. He was about to be the newest victim of the SOS Brigade. God help us all.

That afternoon, during club meeting, Haruhi was too ecstatic about the new transfer student to focus on any other club activity. Not that there were many to begin with. "Can you believe it! Another transfer student! Things just keep getting weirder and weirder, right Kyon?" She looked over at me. I nodded my head and returned to playing Othello with Asahina. Nagato was in her corner reading and Koizumi was watching us play. Yep, just another day of adventure for the SOS Brigade.

"I have to have him!" Haruhi shouted. She had already turned this transfer student into her own property. There was nothing the poor kid could do now. Now that he had been claimed by none other than the brigade chief herself.

It was times like this that made me question Haruhi's motives and activities for this so-called club. We already had a mysterious transfer student; Itsuki Koizumi. Why did we need another one? Wasn't it weird enough that we already had aliens, time travelers, and espers in this club of ours? Oh wait, she didn't know about that yet. I'm seriously starting to question the meaning of my existence.

Haruhi started to fuss, "Oh, I can't wait any longer! I have to go find him! Now!" I looked up from the Othello board, just having beat Asahina once again, and found Haruhi making her way over to me. Of course. She grabbed me by my shirt collar and dragged me out of the room. I saw Koizumi's face before I was completely out the door. He looked surprised. Wasn't he used to this by now?

She dragged me along for a few more feet before I finally tore away from her deadly grip. "Where is he?" I asked. Haruhi stopped and looked around, "I think he's still in homeroom." She said. Thinking was not good. Especially not for Haruhi Suzumiya. It meant something bad was bound to happen. The victim, of course, being me.

She started off towards homeroom again. I had to jog to keep up with her monster power walking. Although she didn't look it, Haruhi was quite athletic. She didn't have time to focus on sports, though. Or rather, that's what she kept telling me. We arrived at the classroom and barged inside ungracefully. Well, what do you know.

Haruhi was right. For there, sitting in the middle of the classroom, was the new student. Shinobu, I think he said his name was. Haruhi grinned and strolled over to where he was sitting. He was reading a large book. He looked at bit like Nagato that way. Haruhi stood beside him menacingly, hoping that would get his attention. When the boy didn't deviate from his book, Haruhi got irritated.

She then proceeded to prop herself up on top of his desk and sit cross-legged right in front of him. I almost stopped her, but then again, what good would that do? She would've gotten her way in the end, like she always does. Sometimes I feel like her little lap dog. When the boy still didn't notice her presence, Haruhi formulated another plan. This one foolproof.

She took the boy's book and threw it on the floor in a heap. Great plan. Haruhi definitely believed in the ends justifying the means. As greatly demonstrated here. At this, the boy finally looked up at her. He looked pissed. Haruhi smirked, "There you are! Now then, I declare you our newest member of the SOS Brigade! I, as the brigade chief, sincerely welcome you! You should feel special. Not everyone makes it into our club, you know!"

The boy said nothing. He just continued to glare at Haruhi who still sat atop his desk. Although, with the view he had, why was there any reason to be upset? After all, Haruhi still had her school uniform on. Any boy would jump at that opportunity. But there he sat. Looking up at her instead of down. Undaunted. Firm. Annoyed as hell.

Haruhi expected some grateful response, or at least a thank you. All she got was silence. He was really starting to freak me out. Haruhi broke the awkward silence, "So! Since the club is already adjourned, you can come join us tomorrow! Okay?" She looked down and smiled at him. His expression remained the same. He and Haruhi stared at each other for a long time. It almost turned into a contest of who could stare at the other the longest.

Finally the boy blinked. Haruhi smirked and took that as an okay and jumped off the desk. She grabbed my arm and yelled, "C'mon Kyon! Let's go tell the others!" Once again, my efforts to release myself from her terrible grip were futile. We walked out of the classroom, leaving the boy to ponder what exactly he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**Oh God. Why did I do a crossover? Pourquoiiiiiiii~  
I dunno what spawned this piece of junk. Maybe it's just a way to vent all my frustrations of college. :'D  
Just kidding. I have no freaking clue.  
Well anyway, I have more of this story lying around here somewhere.  
I'll probably just post it for the lulz.**


	2. Secrets

The next day during homeroom I couldn't stop staring at the new kid. He seemed perfectly normal. What could he have to contribute to the SOS Brigade that Haruhi was so interested in? It couldn't just be because he was a mysterious transfer student. No, it had to be more than that. But what, exactly, I had no clue. I stared at him intently for the entire hour, half expecting something to come to me if I stared at him long enough.

The ringing of the final bell woke me from my trance. I stretched my arms over my head and got up slowly. I started to head towards the clubroom, like I did every day. Why exactly I kept coming back, I still didn't know. Nonetheless, there I was at the clubroom. I didn't expect anything less than the norm.

Haruhi would be late, as usual. Nagato would be sitting in her usual spot, reading in silence. Asahina would be brewing tea, and Koizumi would be sitting there smiling at me as I made my grand entrance.

It amazed me how Nagato and Asahina stuck around for the first few years of the club's existence. Sure, they're not normal students, but Asahina was supposed to have graduated last year. But still, she keeps returning. She's such a good girl. Although, when I entered the room today, I saw a much different scene.

Instead of the usual scene I saw every day after school, I found one extra addition added to the room. Huh, it seems the little brat showed up after all. Asahina and Koizumi were sitting on either side of him, laughing and talking about something. They didn't notice me come in at first. I coughed rather loudly. They turned to face me. "Oh, Kyon! Have you met Shinobu-chin yet? He's so cute!" Asahina cried as she wrapped her arm in Shinobu's. I felt a twinge of jealousy pick at me, but I quickly brushed it aside.

I glanced over at Koizumi, who was still smiling. "Yes, he's certainly interesting. Why don't you come join us?" He asked, gesturing to an empty chair next to him. I grunted; did I really want to talk to him? I had a bad feeling about this. But, obediently, I sat down next to Koizumi. I leaned over to get a good look at the guy. I had never really looked at him long enough to ever get an impression from him.

I was a bit surprised by what I saw. He had a baby face; pale and creamy. He had smoky eyes that shone out from under the shocks of golden brown hair that fell gracefully across his shapely face. He seemed to have a distant aura about him. Either that, or one of pure boredom. I couldn't tell which. It was then that he bothered to look at me and our gazes met for the first time.

To be honest, it was a bit awkward. He stared at me the way a person would stare at their long lost sibling being discovered for the first time. It was like he was surprised to see me. I flinched and turned away quickly. A bit of an awkward moment followed. That is until Haruhi burst through the doors triumphantly. Her face lit up when she saw Shinobu sitting there before her. "You came!" She said happily as she walked over and plopped down in his lap.

I half expected Shinobu to push her onto the floor, but that's not how the world works. Not according to Haruhi. It was, after all, the club's job to keep her satisfied with the world the way it was. For if she became unhappy with the world the way it was, she could very easily destroy it and reshape it to her liking. She, of course, had no knowledge of this power. Only the rest of the club and myself knew of it. I, for one, liked the world the way was, so I didn't say anything.

"Team! I would like to introduce you to Shinobu Takatsuki! He's our newest member, so you better treat him with the respect you give me!" I tried not to snicker. "So, our first activity with Shinobu-Chin will have to be big! He needs to know just what the SOS Brigade is all about!" Shinobu looked at her, "What exactly is it all about?" He asked curiously. That was the first time I had ever heard him say anything. His voice was light and airy. Surely a tenor.

Haruhi was about to explain all the club activities that we apparently participated in when a phone suddenly went off. It was rather loud and annoying. Shinobu gasped and took out his phone, nearly knocking Haruhi off his lap in the process. She held her ground, however, by wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked rather displeased.

He flipped his phone open and read the text message that he had gotten. We all stared at him in silence. After a minute, he sighed and closed his phone gingerly. He tugged at Haruhi's sleeve. She got off angrily and stared at him. "What is it?" She asked sternly. Shinobu began to gather up his things, "I have to go." He said bluntly.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed, "But you just got here!" She blared. I grabbed her arm and she turned around and glared at me, "Let go, Kyon." She demanded. I shook my head. If I let go now, that kid would be nothing but bones when Haruhi got through with him.

Before he left, he turned around and addressed us all, "I'm sorry to leave so early. But this is important. I'll be back tomorrow." And with that, he was gone. A few seconds passed before Haruhi began to tug angrily at her auburn hair, "Gah! This was supposed to be the best meeting yet!" She yelled.

Asahina tried to console her, "It's okay, Haruhi. He'll be back tomorrow. Then we can have the best meeting yet." She followed Haruhi as she stormed out of the room. Nagato then closed her large sci-fi book, signaling the end of the meeting.

She got up slowly and walked out of the room, leaving only Koizumi and myself. I was about to get up and go home when I suddenly felt a tug at my jacket. I turned around and Koizumi was making the strangest face I'd ever seen him make. He was starting to scare me too.

"Hey, you want to know more about this new guy too?" He asked, his tone of voice changing dramatically from his usual cheery tone to a serious one. "Well...I guess so." I stuttered. Koizumi grinned, "Well then, follow me."

"This is insane." I said quietly as Koizumi and I followed Shinobu Takatsuki to his house. Koizumi stopped dead and shushed me. He then proceeded to pull me into a nearby bush. "Ow!" I couldn't help but voice my pain of being thrown into a thorny bush. Koizumi shushed me again and peered out of the bush to see if we had been noticed by Shinobu. We hadn't, as made apparent by the sound of a nearby door opening and closing distantly. He must have gone into his house.

Koizumi looked at me and grinned. "Let's go." He said slyly. I gave him an annoyed look. Why exactly were we doing this again? He pulled me, gently this time, out of the bush and we quietly crept over to the gate where Shinobu had gone into. When we reached the gate, we were surprised to see that Shinobu lived in an apartment complex instead of a residential home. Huh, you learn something new every day.

Koizumi was about to march on in when he suddenly noticed that the gate required a password to gain further entrance. I sighed, "Well, that's that." I said as I began to turn around to go home. Koizumi grabbed my arm quickly and said, "Not so fast. This is kid stuff." I stared at him as he brought his hands up to the number pad on the side of the gate. He stared intently at the thing for a couple of seconds. All of a sudden the number pad began to light up. I was a bit afraid for a second, then I remembered who exactly I was dealing with.

The gate opened smoothly soon after the light show had faded. I didn't say anything as he once again dragged me by my arm into the complex. We opened the front door gingerly and found doors upon doors on either side of us. There were multiple floors to boot.

"How in the hell are we going to find him?" I asked angrily. Had we really come all this way to get defeated by a couple of doors? No. Or at least, that's the way Koizumi saw it.

"What you don't realize, Kyon, is that I wasn't just watching fireflies while we were in the bush. I saw exactly where he went. Follow me." Koizumi said. Of course, did I expect anything less from him? We went to the stairs and climbed up two flights to the third floor. We turned left once out of the stairwell and went down a couple doors. We stopped in front of Apartment 308. "This is it." Koizumi stated.

"We aren't just going to barge in!" I exclaimed as Koizumi went to pick the lock on the door. Koizumi froze, "Of course not. What was I thinking?" He said as he calmly held his hand up to his forehead and giggled. I could feel my face start to flush. Wait! I shook my head furiously. How could I be so easily manipulated by another man's laughter? There must be something wrong with my head.

He motioned for me to follow him again. "Where are we going now?" I asked, still a little flustered from before. "Not far." He replied as he took me by the hand and sped up. Normally, I would've tried to free my hand, like I do with Haruhi, but I didn't for some reason. I just let him carry me to wherever he was going. I looked away; embarrassed that I was holding hands with another guy in a public place. How humiliating.

We rounded the corner to the next hallway and found an enormous window blocking our way. A dead end. Koizumi smirked, "Perfect." He said as he proceeded to open the window. I gasped, "What the hell are you doing?" I asked frantically as he climbed out onto the branch of a nearby tree.

He looked back at me and held out his hand, "Do you trust me?" He asked. I flinched and stared at his hand; the same one I had just been holding a minute earlier. Hesitantly, I took it and he pulled me out onto the branch. I flailed about as I tried to regain my balance while he closed the window silently.

"This is nuts." I said as we tight roped across the branches to a lit window. We positioned ourselves so that we were just out of view of the window but we could still see what all was going on inside. Sure enough, there was Shinobu. From what I could tell, he was making dinner. Nothing too out of the ordinary so far. It looked to me that nobody else was in the room. Did he live alone or something? A high school student living by himself? Really?

I glanced around the room. It looked pretty formal for a high school student. Almost classy. Almost. I looked back at Shinobu and found him setting the table. That's when I noticed that he was setting the table for two. Didn't I just jump to the conclusion that he lived alone? Did he live with one of his parents or something? Were his parents divorced? He then sat down at the table alone and waited. And waited. And waited some more. Whoever he was waiting for was extremely late to the party.

Finally, after what I thought was ten minutes of waiting, the door on the inside opened. I saw Shinobu get up and hurry over to greet whoever it was that was entering. I couldn't get a good look at him until he stepped all the way into the apartment. That's when I saw him. He looked to be in his mid-thirties or so. He had jet black hair and was smoking a cigarette. He looked like he just stepped out of a classroom. Was he a teacher? Shinobu's father?

"I know you're thinking that's his father. I'll tell you right now you're wrong." Koizumi suddenly said. He seriously needs to get out of my mind. I looked at him, "How do you know?" I asked. Koizumi looked at me and said, "Just look at them." I looked back towards the window and saw Shinobu and the stranger talking. Now this was a sight to behold. Shinobu was actually smiling and laughing. I stared at them a bit longer. Suddenly, it hit me. I finally got what Koizumi was saying.

Usually high school students weren't very close with their parents. In fact, most of the kids at my school went out of their way to avoid talking to their parents. I assumed Shinobu was no different. Okay then, that's settled. He's not his father. Then...Who is he?

* * *

**Oh lawdy lawd. Another chapter?  
Well, I have nothing better to do.  
You know, except go to classes and whatnot.  
Meh, I like this story. C: **


	3. Surprise

We continued to sit, very uncomfortably I might add, in the tree watching Shinobu and the stranger eat dinner. Nothing too out of the ordinary seemed to be happening. I was getting irritated, "What exactly are we looking for?" I asked Koizumi. He continued to watch them intently as he answered me, "Anything suspicious." I sighed and looked back towards the window. To my surprise, they were done. Huh, that was fast. It usually takes my family an hour to eat.

After Shinobu was done cleaning up, they both sat down on the couch together and proceeded to talk more. "I don't think there's anything weird about him." I said finally. I was getting sick of being up that high and my legs were starting to fall asleep. Koizumi just grinned, "Wait for it." He said coolly. Obediently, I obliged. He was acting just like Haruhi. Oh, that was a scary thought indeed.

After a few more minutes of talking, the man got up and stretched. It looked like he was getting ready to leave. And so was I. I started to squirm around and stretch my legs out as far as I could. I didn't want my legs to crap out on me whenever I climbed down this blasted thing. However, to my surprise, it was Shinobu who began to gather up his things. Wait, wasn't this his house? Where was he going? Would we follow him again?

The older man walked Shinobu to the door and said something else to him before doing something that I would remember for the rest of my life. He leaned down and kissed Shinobu. Right on the lips. I inhaled quickly; I wasn't expecting that. And it wasn't just a friendly kiss either. Oh no. This was the real deal. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Shinobu finally pulled away slowly and waved goodbye as he exited the room.

I brought my hands to my mouth in shock. What the hell did I just witness? I glanced over at Koizumi, who was smiling like a maniac. "Got it." He said quietly as he began to climb down the trunk of the tree without me. "Hey!" I yelled as I scurried to catch up with him. "What have you got?" I asked as we climbed down cautiously. I couldn't see it, but I could feel Koizumi smiling wildly at me from down below, "We got what we came for. That was definitely out of the ordinary." I sighed, "So what? Are we going to report back to Lord Haruhi?" I joked. "Of course." Was Koizumi's curt reply.

Why couldn't I just live a normal life like everyone else?

The next day before homeroom started, Koizumi and I had to spill the beans to Haruhi about what we found out last night. We had to be extra careful about how and what we told her, as not only was Shinobu present at that time, but so were a bunch of nosy gossipers who would kill to get their grubby hands on this kind of dirt. I felt like them right about then. I mean, were we any different from those lousy gossipers just because this kind of information was considered top secret by an organization that wasn't even truly recognized by the school as a legitimate club? I didn't think so.

"Seriously!" Haruhi blurted after we had told her everything we saw. I shushed her quickly, luckily we only got a few stares. "Wow! That's definitely news to me! He didn't seem the type at all!" She announced her joy softer this time. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, he's a keeper!" She said excitedly. I looked at her, "Why? He's not that special. He's just gay. What makes him good enough to join your special club?" I asked. It sounded like I was defending the status that this club supposedly had. As if.

"Don't you see, Kyon? With him, we could finally have a person from every end spectrum out there! Plus, he would make us have an even number! He's like our little angel, sent to watch over us and to make sure we reach our goal! That goal being, of course, to find and solve all the world's greatest mysteries! With his help, we'll find them all in no time!"

I looked at her, then at Koizumi, who was still smiling stupidly, then at Shinobu, who was sitting across the room talking to some girls, then back at Haruhi, who was smiling at me. "So? I don't think you have a choice! I'm in charge, and I say he's in!" She stated fiercely as she marched over to Shinobu. I stuck out my arm to stop her but Koizumi grabbed it and smiled coyly at me, "Don't. This should be interesting."

I looked at him in defeat and glanced over just in time to see Haruhi begin preaching to Shinobu the rules of the SOS Brigade and what exactly his presence entailed to the daily activities of the club. It seemed to be the usual stuff; show up every day, go on roundabouts of the city with us every other weekend, do this, bring that, blah blah blah. I had heard this all before. I looked at Shinobu, who was staring up at Haruhi blankly. I guess I now know why he didn't take advantage of the perfect skirt shot he got of Haruhi yesterday after school.

Haruhi was about to list off all the clubs political views when teacher man Okabe entered suddenly with an unknown person at his side. Koizumi flashed me one last smile before returning to his own classroom down the hall. Haruhi pouted and returned to her seat in a huff. "Class," He announced shyly. He was never one to raise his voice unnecessarily. "I-I'll be gone today. S-So you'll be having a s-substitute." He stuttered. What's with him? He seemed a little out of it.

"I'd like to introduce you to Miyagi Yoh. H-He's a professor of literature at Mitsuhashi University. P-Please treat him with the..." His voice trailed off. The person, I assumed to be Miyagi-sensei, patted him on the back. He straightened up immediately and practically shouted, "Utmost respect!" His eyes suddenly widened at his the sound of his raised voice. He bowed hurriedly, "So then, if you'll excuse me!" He said as he ran out of the room. That was a bit odd. I wondered what had gotten in to him.

"Yo." Miyagi said coolly. We all stared at him. We had never had a substitute before. Okabe was always good about coming to school every day. What made him leave today? I glanced around the room. The majority of the students had the same dull expression on their faces. The usual, of course. My gaze fell over Shinobu. He had a much different expression on his face. He looked utterly shocked. Almost scared.

That's odd. Wait. I looked back at the substitute. Now that I really looked at him...I remember now! He's the one! He's the guy from the apartment last night. The one Shinobu was with! Good grief. What else could go wrong? Miyagi began to write the day's lesson plan on the board, oblivious to the fact that Haruhi and I knew about his little affair with Shinobu-chin. I decided to take action and get to the bottom of this once and for all.

I raised my hand. Miyagi looked surprised that I actually had a question this early in class. But he called on me anyway. "Yes?" I put my hand down and proceeded with this mock interrogation, "How old are you?" Miyagi blinked at my strange question. He coughed and answered firmly, "Thirty-five." I nodded my head; what a sicko! He tried to turn around to continue writing on the board when I interrupted him again, "Are you married?"

At this question, he hesitated. Uh oh, was he on to me already? I quickly looked over at Shinobu, who was giving me the coldest glare I had ever seen. I shuddered at the thought that crossed my mind just then; Shinobu brutally murdering me with a butcher's knife. I looked back at Miyagi, who was staring intently at me. Now I see where he gets it from. "No." He stated simply and turned around to finish writing. I let him this time, but I still wasn't convinced. He was hiding something else, I just knew it.

I sensed that Shinobu had stopped staring holes through my head and had returned his gaze to the front of the room. During the rest of the class, I kept glancing back and forth between Shinobu and Miyagi. Were these two really an item? If so, should I report it? I mean, he _is_ thirty-five. Shinobu had to be no older than eighteen. That kind of situation was punishable by law. At least, that's what I thought.

I was relieved when I heard the lunch bell ring. The rest of the class got up monotonously and headed over to get their lunches. I was about to do the same, when I was blocked by a familiar baby face. Shinobu stood before, looking just as pissed as ever. "We need to talk." He said as he grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the classroom forcefully. Haruhi just looked on as I was being dragged against my will. He was like her clone. He, of course, dragged me to the club room. He didn't know where anything else in this school was.

Yuki was there reading silently, like always. She completely ignored our presence. Shinobu threw me into an empty metal chair. My spine hit the metal with a loud thud. I leaned forward in agonizing pain. What the hell was his problem? "Hey, what gives?" I asked as I rubbed my back gently. He towered over me with that menacing glare he had given me earlier. "I'm on to you." He said angrily.

I looked up at him, "What do you mean?" I asked. Of course, I knew what he meant, but Haruhi would've made me play dumb anyway if she was here. Might as well go along with the charade. "What do you know about Miyagi?" He asked sternly. I looked away, "I don't know anything about him. I was just curious." I said. Shinobu slammed his hand against the table, "Liar!" He shouted. Nagato continued reading quietly.

I looked at him, half-expecting him to suddenly lighten up and tell me this was all just some sick prank he came up with. He was dead serious. He was about to yell at me again, when an unfamiliar face came barging in to the room. "Miyagi?" The man asked. Shinobu looked back at him and gasped. Well, who would've thought? He did a complete 180 when he saw the man who was standing in the doorway. "I know you." Shinobu said lightly.

The man looked at him, "Oh, it's you." He replied. I looked at them both, standing there with mouths agape. I was so confused. What was going on here? Shinobu's face then scrunched up again and he put on his angry voice again, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching your class or something?" A teacher, I presumed. "No," The man replied. "I let them go early today." A college professor, maybe? Like Miyagi?

"Why are you looking for Miyagi?" Shinobu pressed. The man blinked, "He forgot to finish his work, as usual. He left it for me, but I don't have time to finish it. So I came here to tell him to finish his own damn work once he was done here." Shinobu scoffed, "A likely story." He said snootily. It was like Shinobu had forgotten that Nagato and myself were present. The man apparently noticed us though. "Who're they?" He asked.

Before I could say anything about who I was, footsteps were heard approaching the club room from the hall. Great, who was coming to the party now? "Shinobu!" The guy said as he reached the door and stood behind the man in the doorway. It was Miyagi. The man turned around and pouted, "There you are! Listen, I'm not going to do your work for you. You're an adult, start acting like one!" He said bitterly.

Miyagi caught his breath and realized who it was that was scolding him. "Kamijou!" He yelled happily. He threw his arms around the man and began to whine, "But the Dean sent me here himself and told me to tell you to do my work for me!" He sounded like a three-year-old whining to his mommy after she told him that he couldn't have any candy. The man named Kamijou sighed and pushed him off, "I don't have time for your shenanigans." He said.

Miyagi sighed as well, "Oh fine. I guess I'll just have to dismiss class for the rest of the afternoon." Shinobu butted in, "You can't do that, stupid. This is high school! We still have four more hours before we can leave." Miyagi noticed Shinobu standing in front of me. I guess he saw that I looked a bit disheveled. "What's going on here?" He asked quizzically. He looked directly at me while asking this. I blinked, "Nothing." I lied.

Shinobu ignored our little conversation and tried to get Miyagi's attention. "Hey!" He yelled as he started to flail about frantically. Miyagi looked angrily at Shinobu, "What have you gotten yourself into, this time?" He asked the boy. Shinobu flinched and glanced back at me. I flinched as well; If this wasn't the definition of awkward, I had no clue what was.

Kamijou suddenly thrust the pile of books he had been carrying into Miyagi's arms. "Off my hands." He said bitterly. Then he stormed off. Miyagi watched him all the way to the end of the hallway. After Kamijou was out of sight, he refocused his attention on me and Shinobu. Oh crap, we were going to get it now.

"Shinobu-chan," He said rather calmly, "I don't know what you're doing, but I think I may have an idea as to why you're doing it." Shinobu's brow furrowed, "And just what would that be?" He asked defensively. Miyagi looked at me, "You're getting upset because he asked all those questions about me, aren't you?" He stated. Shinobu looked away angrily. "You want to get revenge on him for thinking that he knows our little secret, don't you?" He continued. Shinobu looked utterly defeated. "Maybe." He pouted.

Miyagi nodded and said to me, "Well, now that the secret's out, what are you going to do?" I blinked twice; what did he mean by that? "Nothing." I said as I stood up shakily. My back was still aching from that chair. Miyagi looked at me curiously, "Really? You're not shocked? Disgusted? Furious?" He asked. I looked at him, "Look, it's no business of mine what you guys do on your own time. Now, lunch is almost over. Can I go back to class now?"

Miyagi's expression didn't change. He nodded slowly and stepped out of the doorway. I regained my composure and strolled out of the classroom nonchalantly. I looked back over my shoulder and found Miyagi and Shinobu heading the other way. Where were they going? The classroom was this way; the way I was going. Well, I guess you could get to it by going that way. But that's out of the way and rather pointless. What exactly were they up to?

I returned to class and casually took my seat. The quiet murmurs of the class were somewhat comforting. Right now, all I wanted was for my life to go back to the way it was before I knew the name Shinobu Takatsuki. Maybe Asahina could work her magic for me?

Haruhi grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me back forcefully. The back of my head collided with the front of her desk. I was then promptly pulled back up by the laws of physics and sat there with an aching back and a now aching head. "So? What did he say to you?" She asked enthusiastically. A bit too chipper for me right about then. "Nothing." I replied. I wasn't looking at Haruhi, but I could feel her cold glare boring a hole in the back of my head.

Interestingly enough, it was old Okabe who entered the classroom just then. What happened to Miyagi? And Shinobu too, for that matter. Neither of them had returned to class. It was about then that my suspicions about them grew even more. Just what were they hiding? "Alright class, in light of recent events, I have decided to release class for the rest of the afternoon. I've already cleared it with the principal, it's all good. Now then, if you would." Teacher man Okabe politely and calmly pointed us to the door. His way of saying 'Get out'.

We all filed out, confused as to what was going on. This was weird; Really, really weird. First Okabe was crazy and demented, then we get a mysterious substitute teacher, then Okabe returns all cool and collected. Well Haruhi, there was a mystery if I ever did see one. The whole point of the SOS Brigade was to solved mysteries, right? This would prove to be fun.

* * *

**Fusosososo~**

I changed my major from Nutritional Sciences to History! Yay me! c:

Anyways, this chapter had been sitting on my flash drive for a while.

Just thought I'd post it and whatnot~ 


End file.
